Brawns and Brains
by Lady Kurama
Summary: ON-HOLD. SEE BIO FOR MORE DETAILS. Botan Yoshimura is the smartest girl in school. What happen when she had to tutor the school’s bad boy, Yusuke Urameshi? YusukeBotan
1. Character Profiles

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Character profiles**

**Name**: Botan Yoshimura

**Age**: 17

**Physical description**: Blue hair, amethyst eyes, cute nose, heart-shaped mouth with full lips, curvaceous body, 5"7, and 115 pounds.

**Personality**: "Smart, polite, dependable, bubbly, all around good girl, perfect student.

**Sport (s):** Tennis, Volley-ball, cheerleading

**Club (s):** NHS, Student council

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Community service, works at **_Banana Republic _**

**Talent (s):** Singing and drawing.

**Best friend (s):** Shizuru, Hinageshi, Jin, Touya

* * *

**Name: **Yusuke Urameshi 

**Age: **18

**Physical description: **Black hair, brown eyes, tall, lean and muscular, 6"0, 145 pounds, six pack abs

**Personality: **Royal punk, all around bad boy, kiss-my ass-attitude.

**Sport (s):** Football, wrestling

**Club (s): **Outing Club.

**Extracurricular Activity (ies): **Skate-boarding, snow boarding, motocross

**Talent (s): **Dancing, drawing.

**Best friend (s): **Hiei, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Kurama.

**Other:** He's filthy rich…

* * *

**Name: **Shuichi Minamino 

**Age: **18

**Physical description: **Red hair, green eyes, tall and muscular, 6"2, 148 pounds.

**Personality:** Easy going, polite, smart.

**Sport (s): **Basket-ball, snow-boarding, skateboarding

**Club (s):** Outing club

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Motocross

**Talent (s): **drawing

**Best friend (s):** Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma

* * *

**Name: **Kazuma Shizuru 

**Age: **18

**Physical description: **Caramel-colored hair, brown eyes, 5"8, 123 pounds.

**Personality: **Sometimes, she can be really mean, especially to her little brother

**Sport (s): **Soccer, basket-ball.

**Club (s): **Treasurer of the student council.

**Extracurricular Activity (ies): **community service

**Talent (s): **Singer

**Best friend (s):** Botan, Hinageshi, Jin, Touya

**Other: **Kuwabara's big sister

* * *

**Name**: Hiei Jaganashi 

**Age: 18**

**Physical description: **Spiky black hair, red eyes, lean body

**Personality:** Antisocial, touch-me-and-die attitude

**Sport (s): **Indoor and outdoor track, Kendo.

**Club (s): **Outing club

**Extracurricular Activity (ies): **skateboarding

**Talent (s): **Guitarist

**Best friend (s):** Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Koenma

**Other:** Yukina's twin brother

* * *

**Name: **Hinageshi 

**Age:** 17

**Physical description:** red hair, pink eyes, 5"5, 110 pounds

**Personality:** Smart, polite, and easy-going

**Sport (s):** Volleyball, cheerleading

**Club (s):** Choir

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Works the same place Botan works

**Talent (s):** Pianist

**Best friend (s):** Botan, Shizuru, Jin, Touya

* * *

**Name**: Koenma Daoh 

**Age:** 18

**Physical description:** Brown hair, brown eyes, 6"1, 145 pounds

**Personality:** easy-going, pacifist

**Sport (s):** Tennis, swimming

**Club (s):** Outing Club

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Motocross, Skiing

**Talent (s):** Drums

**Best friend (s):** Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Hiei

* * *

**Name:**Keiko Yukimura 

**Age:** 18

**Physical description:** Brown hair, brown eyes, 5"6, 117 pounds

**Personality:** Busy-Body, smart

**Sport (s):** Cheerleading

**Club (s):** NHS

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Shopping

**Talent (s):** Singing

**Best friend (s):** Yukina

* * *

**Name:**Kuwabara Kazuma 

**Age: **18

**Physical description:** Orange hair, brown eyes, 6"3, 148 pounds

**Personality:** Laid back, outgoing

**Sport (s):** Wresting

**Club (s):** Bands

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Volunteer at an animal shelter

**Talent (s): **Bass

**Best friend (s):** Yusuke, Koenma, Hiei, Kurama

* * *

**Name**: Yukina Jaganashi 

**Age: 17**

**Physical description:** greenish looking hair, Blue eyes, 5"5, 110 pounds

**Personality:** Get along with anyone

**Sport (s):** Cheerleading

**Club (s):** SEA

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Shopping

**Talent (s): Piano**

**Best friend (s): **Keiko

* * *

**Name: **Jin Kaze Tsukai 

**Age: **18

**Physical description:** Red hair, Blue eyes, 5"7, 135 pounds. Lanky and muscular

**Personality:** Childish, take nothing seriously

**Sport (s):** Swimming

**Club (s):** NHS

**Extracurricular Activity (ies): **Work at computer store

**Talent (s): **computer wiz

**Best friend (s): **Botan, Shizuru, Hinageshi, Touya

* * *

**Name: **Touya

**Age: **18

**Physical Description: **Blue hair with green highlights, bleu eyes, 5"9, 135 pounds

**Personality: **a little more reserve than Jin but just as smart

**Sports (s): **Hockey

**Club (s): **NHS

**Extracurricular Activity (ies):** Work with Jin

**Best Friend (s): **Botan, Shizuru, Hinageshi, Jin


	2. Ms Perfect

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**Title**: Brawns and Brains

**Pairing (s):** Yusuke/Botan

**Genre**: Romance/Angst/adventure/action

**Rating**: PG-13 (?)

**Author**: Lady-Kurama

**Summary**: Botan Yoshimura is the smartest girl in school. She's the epithet of teacher's pet. What happen when she had to tutor the school's bad boy, Yusuke Urameshi? See what happen when the nerdy mixed the popular kids.

**Background Info**: Story takes places in modern times.

**Chapter I: Ms. Perfect…**

Yusuke Urameshi slowly walked down the hall of his high school. He had just been called to the principal's office. He didn't know what that old man wanted from him but he hoped he made it quick. He had football practice in fifteen minutes and the coach hated it when he was late. Not that Yusuke cared. Call him arrogant but he knew he was a great player. He was strong and fast. The only reason he went to practice was because he had to and because he wanted to be a better player. Their next game was in three weeks and college representatives were going to be there. He didn't really need the scholarship but he just wanted to prove something to himself and his parents and everyone. People always assumed that since his parents were filthy rich, he could bribe his way into any university or life for that matter. He was determined to prove them wrong. He was going to get into college with nothing but this scholarship and his grades.

When he got to the office, he didn't bother to knock. He just walked right in.

"Well, you took your sweet time getting here." The principal said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What do you want old man?" he said.

"That's principal Yakumo to you."

"Whatever!"

"Don't you whatever me, mister."

"Okay. What did you call me here anyway? I'm sure it wasn't to give me lessons in manners."

"Why don't you sit down?"

He flopped down on one of the chairs facing the office and swing his feet on the desk.

"And put your feet down."

He mumbled but he put his feet down.

"So what is it, old man?"

"I just had a talk with your coach."

"And?"

"I was going to have kicked off the team."

"What? You can't do that."

"I can but I won't if you agree to do what I'm about to tell you."

"And what's that?"

"You get a tutor."

"Okay."

"A student tutor."

"Hell no. Why can I just get one of my friends to do it or I can just hire someone."

"You would love to have it your way, wouldn't you, Yusuke."

Yusuke snorted.

"Well, that's too bad because today, I'm calling the shots. You either get a student tutor or you'll be off the team for the whole season."

"Fine, have it your way, old man."

"I knew you'd see things my way."

He got up from his seat. He was at the door when Principal Yakumo called him.

"I would like you to stop by my office after school. I'll be assigning your tutor."

"Whatever."

Yusuke was trying real hard to contain his anger. Why the hell did he need a student tutor for? Sure he had been neglecting his studies that's because he had been focusing all of his attention to football. The game was his life. It was the only way he could express himself. The football field was the only place he wasn't judged for his parents' money.

After practice, he made his ways to the cafeteria. He spotted his friends sitting at a corner and walked up to them. Shuichi Minamino alias Kurama, Kazuma Kuwabara, Hiei Jaganashi, and Koenma Daoh and he were the best of friends. They've known each since kindergarten. They told each other everything and got along like they were brothers. Maybe not all of them. Kuwabara and Hiei were constantly fighting because Kuwabara has a crush on Hiei's sister, Yukina and Hiei ha a crush on Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister. It was as hilarious when they fight.

"Hey Yusuke, do you have practice after school?" Kuwabara said.

"Yeah, why?"

" Nothing. We were just curious." He replied.

"So what are you guys up to today?"

"I thought we could invite some girls over and have a party tonight. Dad's on business trip and mom's visiting god knows who." Hiei smirked.

"So you throwing a party?" Kuwabara asked.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Hiei glared.

"Guys, stop." Kurama said.

"So what time is the party?" Yusuke asked.

"Nine."

"Cool." Koenma said.

"What about your sister?" Kuwabara asked.

"What about her?"

"Is she going to be there?"

"Don't think so. She said something about sleeping at her friend's house."

"Do you know which friend?"

"No. And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Everyone laughed.

**YBYBYBYBYBYBYB **

Botan Yoshimura sat in her Advance Chemistry class. She was intensely focused on finishing her lab experiment. Botan was every teacher's dream. She was the perfect the student. Since kindergarten, she got straight A's. She was as incredibly smart. She made Dean's list every semester. She studied constantly and on top of that, she was involved in numerous activities and did community service twice every other week and has a part-time job.

Botan was raised by her grandmother, Genkai Yoshimura. When she was three, her parents had died in a car accident and her grandmother had taken her in, since she was the only living relative she had that livedd in Japan. Her father was her grandmother's only child so it was practical that she would the one to raise her. Botan didn't mind. She loved her grandmother to distraction. She wouldn't be who she is right now if it had not been for her grandma. Growing up, Botan was lavished with the love any child could want. While she was dotted on, her grandmother was very strict when it comes to her education. She said that she wanted to be someone someday; she better made sure she was educated. She told Botan that she shouldn't depend on anyone but herself. Genkai raised her to be self-dependent, determined, ambitious and competitive. Her grandmother always says, **_"Why should you settle for less when you can be the best." _**Botan had adopted it as her personal motto. She worked really hard and did everything to the best of her abilities. She pushed herself to best. I guess one could say she was ms. perfect. Truthfully, she felt like she had the perfect life. Despite the fact she was sometimes really busy, she still made time for her four best friends Shizuru, Hinageshi, Touya, and Jin. They had been the best of friends since forever. They had gone through so many things together. She couldn't imagine her life without them. They were her support system and were always there to comfort her.

Botan finished her experiment and record all her collected data. She putted away the equipment and cleaned up a bit then left the left the classroom. Thank god, that was her last class for the day. She was exhausted. She went to her locker and put away her books. She was half way through, when she heard her name called on the interphone to the principal's office. Botan was puzzled. She has never been called to the principal's office before. What could Principal Yakumo possibly want from her? Well she was going to find out soon enough. She turned back and made her way to the principal's office. Being the model student that she was, she knocked first before entering.

"Come in." she heard the principal said.

She entered the room.

"Did you want to see me sir?" she asked politely.

"Yes, Ms. Yoshimura. Please come in and take a sit."

Botan sat down in one of the leather chair facing the office. That was the first time she has ever been in here. She wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, you can relax. You're not in any kind of trouble."

"That's good to know."

"I had a talk with the school advisors today. I needed a tutor for one of my students and they all seem to recommend you."

"Well tank you, sir. I'm flattered." She said.

"So would you consider tutoring this student?"

"Ummm…sure."

At that moment, the door flew opened. Botan turned around, to see who it was, only to regret that she did so. At the door was her biggest crush, Yusuke Urameshi. Tokyo High star athlete and all around bad boy. He did whatever he wants regardless of the rules. He didn't take any shit from anybody. He and his friends were the most popular boys in the entire school. They each had their own fan club and sometime these clubs would literary fight over which one was the hottest. Surprisingly, Yusuke's fan club had the most members mostly because he was the baddest one of the group and the girls just seem to love it. At least that's what Shizuru told her.

"Do you ever knock?" Principal Yakumo asked.

The principal's voice took her out of her reveries. Yusuke didn't bother to answer. He just walked in and sat down without casting a glance in her direction. Not that she was expecting any. He never looked at her and why should he. She was a nerd and he was a popular boy. These two groups don't match.

"What did you want me to come here?" he asked.

"I needed to talk to you."

"You already did that this morning."

"What's the hurry? Can't wait to get to the party?"

"What can I say? Unlike you I have a life." He said with a shrug

"Anyway, I wanted you to meet your new tutor."

"Ummm…sir…you mean he's the student you want me to tutor?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"Ummm…I…uh…I guess it's fine."

"What do you mean it's fine? I'm not going to be tutored by the Ice Princess."

"Yusuke, you don't have any choice it's either her or you know what?"

"Why her? Why couldn't somebody else?"

"No. she's the most efficient girl we have right now. And besides I wouldn't anybody else tutoring you."

"Why not?"

"Because she's more suited to tutor you."

"Why can I have one of my friends do it?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on. She can't the only nerd in the entire school."

"You're right."

"Then why did you choose her?"

"Let's just say that she's immune the Urameshi virus."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Lat me put it this way. Ninety-five percent of the female population of our school is either smitten with you or one of your crew members. All you have to do is bribe them into doing your homework."

"And what makes you think I can bribe her?"

"Like I said, she's immune to your charms."

"That's because she's frigid."

All throughout of the conversation, Botan had forced herself to remain silent despise the insults Yusuke had thrown her way. But right, she wanted so much to slap him for calling her an ice princess.

"Yusuke, stop insulting your tutor. After all you're going to have to work together."

"But…"

"No buts. My decision is final. She will be your tutor. You will meet with her three times a week and I expected a full report of your progress every week. If you failed to show up even once, you know what the consequences will be."

"Fine. Have it your way, old man."

"Good. Now off you go. I have a meeting in ten minutes."

Botan excused herself and left the room after Yusuke did. Sometimes, like right now, she hated being smart. Intelligence was supposed to help mankind not getting them into trouble. And now she was stuck tutoring Yusuke of all people. This morning when she left her house, she thought that she was going to have a great semester with her friends. Not anymore, since she had to tutoring the school most popular boy. This is going to be one hell of a semester. She just hope she survive it.

**YBYBYBYBYBYBYB**

His friends were waiting for him outside. To say that he was pissed was an understatement. He was downright furious. Why did it have to be **_her_**? There were at least two thousand people in this god forsaken school but no he had to choose **_her_**, the Ice Princess herself.

"So what's the verdict?" Kurama asked.

"I had to get a tutor and you won't believe who it is." He replied.

"Try us." Hiei said.

"Yoshimura Botan."

"Botan? As in the school's smartest student." Koenma asked

"More like the country smartest nerd." He said.

"Now come on, guys. It's not nice to criticize people." Kuwabara said.

"And since did we care about people's feelings?" Hiei said.

They all laughed. Kuwabara snickered

"Well Yusuke, you have my deepest sympathy." Hiei said sarcastically.

"Actually, Botan is not that bad." Kuwabara offered.

"And how do you know that. Have you ever talked to her?" Hiei asked.

"As a matter of fact I have. She's friend with my sister. She's been over my house a couple of times."

"So you guys are friends?" Yusuke asked.

"Well not really. We're more like acquaintances."

"Whatever. Let's just go home."

"I'm all over that. I'm starving and the food in the cafeteria taste like shit today."

"Doesn't it always." Hiei said.

After making plans to see each other later, Kurama gave Koenma and Kuwabara a ride home because they lived in the same neighborhood. Yusuke and Hiei rode their skateboard because they only live half mile from school and besides it was much more fun. They parted way when Yusuke got to his house. He entered the code and wait for the gate to open. He had to walk half a block before he reached his parents' estate.

His house was huge. It was two story-high. It contained twenty-two bedrooms plus his and his parent's rooms. Each guest room had with their own bathroom. Downstairs, there were the family room, his dad office, the dining room, the living room, the entertainment center and the kitchen. The entertainment center was actually a soundproof mini movie theater. It was fit to hold thirty-two people. But his favorite place in the house was the basement. That's where he had his own arcade and gaming center. When he got inside, he went in the living room where his mother was sitting with a drink in her right hand and a cigarette in her left.

"Isn't it a bit early for you to be drinking?" He said.

"Your father is being pig-headed jerk."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Yusuke, don't talk about your father like that." His mother reprimanded.

"You're the one who called him a pig-headed jerk. All I did was agree with you. Anyway why are you home early? Don't you have any friends that want to get drunk with you?"

"Yusuke."

"Humph…I'm going to my room."

"Hold it."

"What?"

"Your father is having business dinner here tonight and I was wondering if I could count on you to behave."

"Don't worry. I'm going out tonight."

"Say, how is Keiko?"

"I don't know."

"I thought you guys were going out."

"No, we're not. We're just friends."

"Why don't you ask her out instead of all these bimbos you go for?"

"Mother, my sex life is none of your business."

"Damn right, it's my business. You're my son."

"Since when do you care what I do?"

"Since always."

"What's with the motherly act all of a sudden? Just for future references, it doesn't suit you." He said before he made his to his room but not before he heard his mother gasped.

He slammed his door behind him and flopped down on his kind size bed.

_**YBYBYBYBYbYBYBYBYBYB**_

Botan got home later than usual. Her grandmother wasn't home yet. She went inside to her room. Botan lived with a grandmother in s simple house. It was two-story high with three bedrooms and two and half bathrooms. They had a kitchen/dinning room, a living room. Downstairs was the basement was the laundry room. Botan set her backpack down and sat at her desk in front of her computer. Her grandmother had bough it for her when she turned sixteen. And thanks to her friend Jin, it got updated and cleaned every month. Jin will come over in the weekend and cleaned out all the files she didn't need and made sure her software was up to date, leaving her with plenty of memory space. She turned it on and while the computer loaded, she made quick use of the bathroom. When she came back, the computer was on and she was automatically sign on AOL. She was happy to see that Jin, Shizuru and Hinageshi were online.

"Hey, guys." She said, inviting them to chat.

They immediately accepted.

"Hey, Botan." Hinageshi wrote.

"Hi, B." Shizuru wrote.

"Hey, Bumble Bee." Jin wrote.

"You guys won't believe what happen to me today."

"What?" all three of them typed.

"I have to tutor a student."

"What?" Hinageshi said.

Don't you have enough to do?" Jin asked

"Yeah, you barely spend any time with us." Shizuru agreed.

"I know but it's only after school."

"But we have work after school." Hinageshi said.

"Yes but I only work two days during the week."

"And when are you going to hang out with us?" Jin asked.

"Well, we can hang out during lunch period and sometimes after school."

"So, who are you tutoring?" Shizuru asked.

"You guys are not going to believe me?"

"Try us." All three of them typed.

"Yusuke."

"Yusuke?" Hinageshi said.

"Urameshi Yusuke" Jin said.

"My brother's best friend?"

"Is there another Yusuke at school?" she asked.

"Nope. He's the only one. I know because I hacked into the school computer."

"Jin…" she said.

"What?" he said.

"Anyway, what are you going to do?" Hinageshi asked.

"I don't know. I can't back out because Principal Yakumo assigned me as his tutor."

"Don't worry Botan, knowing Yusuke, he'll probably never show up."

"I hope so. Because I don't think I can work with him without killing him."

"Yeah!"

"He called me the Ice Princess."

Her friends laughed. She couldn't hear them but they send her a laughing icon.

"You guys…"

At that moment, she heard a car pulling up in the driveway.

"Can I call you guys later, Grandma's home and I want to talk to her."

"Okay." They all said.

She put an away message and walked downstairs to welcome her grandmother.

"Hi, Grandma." She smiled

"Hey sweetie. How was your day?"

"It was okay. I have to tutor a student at school. He's a royal pain."

Her grandmother laughed.

"Looks like you have your hands full."

"Yeah."

'So what's his name?"

"Yusuke."

"Yusuke Urameshi?"

"You know that creep?"

"I know his mother. I went to school wit his grandmother."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We were actually friends until she got married."

"Oh wow…"

"Well, I'm going to change and get dinner ready."

"Okay."

Botan went back to her room to study.

Author's note: Latest YYH story. Think of it as a thanksgiving presents. And don't forget to review


	3. Party over Here

**Chapter Dedication:_ This chapter is dedicated to_ Botan Urameshi_. And thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. You guys ROCK…_**

****

**Chapter II: Party over Here…**

"**_Love cannot be forced. Love cannot be coerced or teased. It comes out of heaven, unasked and unsought."_** Pearl S. Brick.

Usually she was glad when school ended. It usually means she was going to see her friends but not today. She had to meet with Yusuke.

The following day after she was assigned to tutor him, she was called to the office. Principal Yakumo gave her Yusuke's schedule. She met him his locker this morning trying to work something out but of course, he had flipped her off saying that he had to go somewhere. They decided to meet after school and here she was right now. Waiting for him to show up.

Botan stood outside looking for Yusuke but he was nowhere to be found. She sighed and turned to leave when she heard her name being called.

"Look who finally decide to show up?"

He shrugged.

"You were supposed to meet me here forty-five minutes ago."

"I do have other things to do, you know."

"And I don't?"

He didn't answer.

"Let's get something straight, your highness. I have a life and it doesn't and never will resolve around you. I'm doing you a favor. I'm not getting pay for this."

"So you want me to pay you for this?"

"You're totally missing the point."

"What point?"

She breathed deeply.

"Forget it. Here's the schedule I made for us. These are the time I'm available. We can meet at the library during those times."

"But that's my lunch period?"

"Mine too and those are the only times the tutoring room is available."

"Fine. I'll meet you there."

"Good."

She turned and left. **_'Oh! The nerve of that guy.'_** She thought. Who the hell did he think he was? Just because he was filthy rich and ninety-five percent of the female body of the school was wrapped around his little finger didn't mean he could order her around. Oh, he made her so angry. Sometimes, she felt like banging his head against a wall and sometimes she felt kissing him senseless. She often wondered what it would feel like to be kissed by Yusuke but thank god, that's where she drew the line. She might have a crush on him but she wasn't going to fall in love with him. He was too arrogant, too confident, too intimidating…too…too…too gorgeous. Botan groaned.

She breathed deeply and banished all thought of Yusuke out of her mind. She had to work in half and hour. She had hoped that she might have time to run home and changed but she was wrong. She already wasted what little time she had waiting him to show up. With a defeated sigh, she made her a way to the parking lot and got in her car.

**B/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/Y**

He never liked school before but now he downright hated it. He couldn't believe that he had to spend his lunch period with the ice princess. It didn't care about lunch. He hated the food at the cafeteria anyway so he wouldn't be missing much. The only problem was that lunch period was the only time he saw his friends during the day. They all had different classes and none of them had classes with each other. The other times they were free, they were at their club meetings. He couldn't ask any of them to skip and hang with him. He knew how much they hated missing their club meetings especially Hiei. The guy lived for Kendo and he hated missing his practices. Though he didn't need since he was the best fighter in the whole school district.

He looked down at the schedule Botan gave him. She had a detailed schedule of where she could be found during the day. She had four classes: Advanced Chemistry, Trigonometry, Literary Criticism and International Management. All her classes where for honor students only. When she wasn't in her classes, she was either in the library where she volunteered every sixth period, the NHS office (National Honor Society), or the student council office. She was also in the volleyball team.

He wondered where she found the time to do everything. School started at eight and ended a three thirty-five. Each classes were fifty minutes long and they have seven minutes to get from class to another. She obviously had a lot to do which made him wondered why did she agree to tutor him. She could have said no. It couldn't possibly be because she liked him. She hated his guts so. She didn't come out and say it but her attitude toward him spoke volumes. That was fine with him. He didn't like her either. They was something about her that just got under his skin and made him want to break her pretty little neck. She just made him so mad acting all cool and aloof. For once he would like to see her loose control. Maybe she would look more human.

He shoved all thoughts of Botan aside when he heard his named being called.

"Hey, Yusuke."

It was Keiko. The prettiest girl in school with her soft brown hair and silky shoulder length brown hair. She was petite and curvaceous. She was sort of busy-body and was involved in all sort of school activity. She was really smart. They pretty much grew up together and for a while he had the biggest crush on her. When they started high school he was going to ask her out but he was afraid that she might reject so he never did. Later on he found out that she like him but by then it was too late. She wanted a steady boyfriend and he wanted a quick lay.

"Hey, Keiko. What's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Doing anything special this weekend?" He asked.

"Not really. You?"

"I'm going to Hiei's party tonight. I think I'm hanging with the guys this weekend. We were thinking going riding tomorrow."

"Riding?"

"Yeah. Motor-crossing."

"Well, I hope you have fun."

"I always do."

"Yeah, you always do."

He grinned sheepishly.

"The word on the street is you have a tutor."

"Yeah! Old man Yakumo forced to get one."

"Yusuke, if you needed help with you schoolwork, you could have asked me. I would have been more that happy to help you."

"I know. But the old geezer assigned the ice princess to do it."

"The ice princess?"

"Yeah! Botan Yoshimora."

"Oh! That girl. She's in NHS with me. I see her all the time at the office."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She's really quiet and kept to herself and her friends."

"I gathered."

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you later at the party."

"Sure. See ya."

She left and he went to his locker. He needed to get his car keys. He left them there since yesterday morning.

**B/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/Y**

Botan arrived to work with just five minutes to spare. She quickly changed from her school uniform to her normal clothes. She put her clothes in her bag and place in the back room. She was working till nine tonight. She was glad it was Friday. This week had been hectic and truthfully she was exhausted. And on top of it all, she had to talk to Yusuke. The guy was a royal pain in the ass. Why he couldn't he show her some respect. It wasn't like she asked to be his tutor. She could have said no but her advisor told her that being a tutor looked great in her permanent record. So of course being her, she went for it like she didn't have enough to do as it was.

She and Yusuke were to meet three times a week at their lunch period. She had chosen Monday, Wednesday, and Friday because they seem to be more reasonable and besides the other two days she had club meeting. She had volleyball practice Monday through Thursday for two hours and she worked on the weekend. Well at least it was only for this semester.

**B/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/Y**

He knew he was late but he didn't care. Hiei told him the party would be at nine and it was already quarter to ten. He haven't even left the house yet. He finished with his shower. He dried himself then wrapped the towel around his waist. He walked to his room and opened his walk-in closet. He gazedinside, looking for something to wear. He decided on a pair of black jeans and black long-sleeve, button-down shirt. He chose a pair of black shoes to go with the outfit. He put his boxers first then his pants. He went back to the bathroom and brushed his hair. It was still wet from his shower. He didn't have time to do anything with it so it just brushed it to detangle the black locks. He sprayed on some cologne then returned back to his bedroom. He put on the shirt and buttoned it but left the collar opened. Normally he didn't wear jewelry but tonight he decided to wear a black leather cord necklace. He quickly put on his shoes then grabbed his cell phone, keys and his wallet.

On his way to the garage, he could hear his father talking with the other business people he had over. His parents often had parties like that and he tried to keep out of them as much as possible. His dad always told him that he need to participate in these kinds of events because some day, he would the one in charge of the family company. He usually just rolled his eyes. He was quiet in hope to slip out without notice. No such luck.

"And just where do you think you're going, young man?" His father said.

"Out."

"Why don't you come and have dinner with us."

"I rather no and besides i'm not hungry."

"So where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Hiei's house. Can I go now?"

"Fine but don't you dare come home drunk."

"Whatever."

He walked faster and was out of the day, not giving his father time to respond. He and his parents weren't on the best tof erms. He stayed out of their business hoping they'd stay out of his. He tried to avoid them as much as possible which was easy to do since his father was rarely there during daytime and his mom was always out with her friends. On the weekends he hang with his friends or locked himself in his room.

He reached the garage and opened it. Hiei's house was only a five minute-drive. He could actually walk there but he was already late so he just hopped on his motorcycle. The only good thing having parents like his was that they gave him whatever he wanted in hope he would be more opened to them. As if.

When he got to his friend's house, he could barely find a parking spot. The house had a very wide and long drive way but it was littered with cars. He was forced to park his bike in the back. He didn't feel like beating anyone up tonight if they scratch his most prized possession. He use the side door to get in. The party was well on its way. The music was already blaring and half the people there were already trashed. He spotted his friends standing on the stairs. He fought his way through the throng of people and made his way to them.

"You're late." Hiei yelled.

"I know."

"So what's your excuse?"

"Don't have one."

Hiei glared at him.

"Here, have a drink."

He tossed him a can of Budweiser. He opened and drowned half the content in one gulp. He sat down next to them.

"So what did I miss?" He asked.

"Not much." Koenma said.

"Except for Kuwabara's table dance." Kurama grinned.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Yup." Koenma laughed.

"I can believe I missed that."

"Don't worry I got it all on tape." Hiei said.

"You little devil."

"You know it."

"How did he get drunk so fast anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Yukina is here and he wanted to impress her so he played Bayreuth with her and a bunch of other people. He's trashed." Kurama said.

"You guys played Bayreuth without me."

"It's not our fault you were late." Koenma.

"And I thought you said your sister wasn't going to be here?"

"She said she wasn't but apparently Keiko was the one she was going to stay with and since she's here, there was no pint to go over her house." Hiei said.

"Keiko's here?"

"Yup and you're not going to believe who else just got here?" Hiei said.

"Who?"

"Look by the door."

He looked at the direction his friend was pointing.

"Holly hell."

"Mama Mia."

"You said. Who knew she had such curves."

"Just when I was starting to get bored." He said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"Getting acquainted with my tutor, of course."

His friends just shook their heads. He walked down the stairs and made his way to where Botan was standing. Her usual uniform was replaced with tight, form-fitting blue jeans and a black midriff, showing off her amazingly tight stomach. The small belly-button ring caught his attention. That's something, he didn't picture her having. She usually looked so cold and off-Standish but right she look liked a normal teenage girl. A hot one at that. Her unusual blue hair was tied up high in a ponytail.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he said, standing in front of her.

"What do you want you, Urameshi?" She asked; her icy tone ever present.

"Now, now, don't be like that. After all we're going to be working together and you know what?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "We're going to be the best friends."

"Just how many of these beers did you have?" She asked pointing at the beer he was holding.

"Actually that's my first one. Don't worry I'm not drunk. In fact I'm not even buzzed yet."

"Uhuh."

"So tell me, what does a girl like you doing in place like these."

She looked at him weirdly then smirked.

"Even the ice princess let her hair down once in a while."

"Does that mean you'll dance with me?"

"I…"

"All set, Botan. We can leave now."

They both looked at the person who had intruded on their moment. It was Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked, hesitantly.

"Not all." She turned to Yusuke. "Sorry Yusuke. Maybe some other time."

"I'll hold you to it."

She and Shizuru left. He swore. Why did she have to interrupt right now?

**B/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/Y**

"What was that all about?" Shizuru asked, once they were sitting inside her car.

"What was what all about?" Botan replied.

"You and Yusuke. You guys looked like you were about to eat each other alive. And it wasn't like the angry way either but more like the hungry and lustful way."

"Don't be ridiculous. All he did was asked me to dance and told me we were going to best friends since I'm his tutor. He's just messing with me."

"If you say so."

She didn't answer Shizuru because as much as she hated to admit, she did look at Yusuke lustfully. He looked so damn gorgeous in all black and his hair down. She did want to eat him up but she wasn't about to revealed that to her friend. Her crush on Yusuke was her secret and she wasn't ready to share it with anyone just yet. Not even Yusuke himself.

Author's Note: If I get lots of review I'll update sooner.


	4. Getting to know or stalking you

**Chapter III: GETTING TO KNOW…OR STALKING YOU….**

The brief encounter between Botan and himself last night had shown him another side of Botan. He was never one to judge a book by its cover but perhaps he had jumped to conclusion too quickly where Botan was concerned. He called her the ice princess but last night he saw another side of her. A side that she kept hidden or he just never seen. True, before she was appointed to be his tutor, he barely acknowledged her existence. He didn't know anything about her. But now he was kind of curious. He wanted to know what she was hiding under that icy exterior. He saw something last night and he wanted more. He wanted to stripped away her reserves and break down her barriers until she was bare and defenseless. He wanted her to drop down her guards and let others close to her.

Why did he care all of a sudden? She was only his tutor. Sooner or later, they would go their separate ways. The sooner the semester was over the better. Then he can get his life back on track and the ice princess out of his hair.

Yusuke sighed. Who was he kidding? Even his inner self wasn't buying his pathetic act. He knew that behind all of his complaints, was an undeniable attraction. He wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was the forbidden feeling he got whenever he was near her or thought of her. People said that forbidden fruit taste sweeter. And Botan was forbidden. He knew she was off limits. A relationship between them would be a disaster. They were too different from another. They belong in totally different crowds. He was popular and she was a nerd. He liked to let loose and she was too uptight. They were polar opposite and they hated each other's guts but yet it was ironically cliché. He was the bad boy who wanted the good girl. He would have laughed if it wasn't happening to him.

He pushed his thoughts aside when he heard the bell rang. It was forth period and that meant that he had to meet with Botan in the library. Today was the first day they met. Well he better not kept her waiting or he wouldn't hear the end of it. Besides, he could do without a lecture from the Ice Princess. He found her in the tutoring room. She had her nose buried in a book.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

He frowned.

"Back to being the ice princess?"

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

He shrugged and took a seat next to her.

"I went over your schedule and talked to your teachers."

"You talked to my teachers?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"  
"How am I supposed to help you if I don't know what you need help with?"

"You could have asked."

"Well I've already talk to your teachers. What's done is done. No need to cry over spill milk."

He fumed. How dared she treat him like that?

"It seems that you're doing fine in all your classes except for Medieval Literature."

"Yeah. The class sucked and the teacher hates me."

"Maybe if you did your work she wouldn't hate me."

"No she just hate me because I called her a bitch."

"You called your sensei a bitch?"

"Well she called me an asshole."

"You have no respect for people."

"Respect is not given. It's earned. If she have no respect why should I bother?"

"Because she's your elder."

"Bullshit."

She glared at him.

"Anyway, I brought a few short medieval stories. I need to you read them and tell me what you think then we can discuss it.

"Why do I have to read?"

"Because it would be beneficial to your education."

"I hate reading."

"Is there anything you don't hate?"

"I hate your guts."

"I assure the feeling is quite mutual."

He breathed deep.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why do you act like a stuck up bitch all the time."

"Excuse me."

"You heard me. Why can't you relax and act like normal people for god sake. Why do you think you're better than everyone else?"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"What do you know? You don't even know me."

"I don't need to know you that much to know you're a stuck up bitch."

"And you're an asshole."

They didn't realize that they were both yelling until the librarian spoke.

"This is a library. Either you two keep it down or take your girlfriend/boyfriend quarrel outside."

"Boyfriend? I wouldn't date that jerk even if he was that last man on earth."

"Likewise. I would rather sleep with a block of ice. After all you're as cold as one."

Botan gasped. That hurt. A lot.

"Well I don't care whether you'd date each other or not. Just keep it down."

"Sorry." They both said.

The librarian left and silence felt between them. He wanted to apologize but his pride refused to let him. He didn't mean to say these things to her. But she just made him so angry. Why did he had to go and called her a bitch. All he wanted was to get her to loosen up a little but he just succeeded in making her angry. Way to go, Urameshi.

**B/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/Y**

The whole period passed in complete silence. Botan was so angry she could kill someone. That fucking asshole. How dare he? How dare he call her a bitch? How did they get from talking about reading to calling each other names and comparing her to ice block. His comment hurt more than he know. She knew that besides her close friends, she didn't let anyone close to her. Not that she had any trust issues. It just that no one, except her friends, ever bothered to see what was beneath the surface. They just saw the really smart person and their passport to pass their classes. She didn't trust them to be truthful. They never wanted to be her friends. They just interested in what she can do for them. How can she help them? How they can advantage of her?

For a moment she let herself think that maybe, just maybe, Yusuke was different. Maybe they could be friends if nothing else respect each other. But she was wrong. He still think she was the ice princess.

When the bell rang, she quickly left the room. She didn't want to talk to him right. She needed some time to cool off before she faced him again. However he just couldn't take a hint. He followed her to her locker.

"What do you want, Urameshi? Haven't you insulted me enough for one day?"

"I…"

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Urameshi. I can't guarantee that I won't do something drastic."

"But…"

She just slammed her locker shut and walked away. She had to hand it to him. The guy had nerve. She couldn't believe that she had sacrificed her lunch period for this. Fate was definitely against her.

"Botan…"

"Hey you guys."

It was her friends, Jin and Touya. Since they were heading to the same class, they walked together while chatting amicably. Her friends' happy chatter successfully drove all thoughts of Yusuke out of her head.

**B/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/Y**

He knew she was pissed but he didn't how pissed she was. The realization soon came to him when she didn't show up at their second meeting on Wednesday. Every time she saw him in the hallway, she ran the opposite direction. He thought if he gave her time, she would eventually cool off and forgave him. But he was mistaken. Today was Friday and he's been sitting in the tutoring for the past forty-five minutes and she still hadn't shown up.

He knew he should apologize to her but she was making it so damn difficult. How the hell was he supposed to apologize when she kept running away from him? Did she want him to run to after him? Was that what she wanted? Well that could be arranged.

Devilish plans were already taking forms in his mind. If the princess wanted to be chased, who was he to argue?

School couldn't end soon enough. When the last ell finally rang, he went to his locker. Dropped off his books, retrieved his keys and skateboard. He met with his friends outside.

"Hey, Urameshi?" Kuwabara said.

"Hey, guys."

"Have any plans for the weekend, Yusuke?" Hiei asked.

"Yup."

"Care to share?" Koenma asked.

"Nope. This is a secret."

"And since when have you kept any secrets from us?" Kurama asked.

"Never. But I can't tell you about this just yet."

"Something tells me it has t do with that tutor of yours?" Hiei said.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well maybe because you two been avoiding each other, or rather she's been avoiding you like the black plague."

"You noticed."

"I think the whole school noticed."

"I didn't think it was that obvious."

"Hey, there she is." Koenma pointed out.

He turned just in time to catch her eyes. She shot him a murderous glanced and walked away.

"You know that old saying, "if you looks could kill, you would have been dead.' Well if that was the truth, I think you have been ten feet under." Hiei said.

"Isn't six under?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not from that look she just gave him."

"Hiei."

"What? That was the best death glare I've ever seen."

"You're sick. You know that." Kuwabara said.

"I know."

"Anyway, I have to go. There's something I need to do."

"Alright." Kurama said.

He said his goodbye. He was glad he had his car today. He dumped his skateboard in the back seat before getting behind the wheel. He knew, from the schedule Botan had given him, the she worked in the weekend. He also knew she worked at **_Banana Republic_**. He just had to find out when she got out. If everything worked as planned by the time the day ended, Botan would have a totally different opinion of him. He couldn't wait to put his plans into action.

He drove to the plaza where the store was located. He arrived just in time to see her getting drop off by Shizuru. There was another girl. A red head. He had seen her around school but he didn't know what her name was. Not that it mattered. All he was interested was Botan. He followed into the store, making sure he stayed out of sight. When she and her friend disappeared in the back, he walked into the store. A cheery clerk welcomed him.

"Can I help you finding anything?"

"Ummm…yes. I was wondering if Yoshimura Botan was working tonight."

He flashed her an empty smile.

"Are you her boyfriend?"

Boyfriend? He wasn't her boyfriend. He wasn't even her friend. Stalker was more like it but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"Yes. I'm her boyfriend."

"I didn't know she had a boyfriend."

"We…ummm…just started going out."

"Oh."

"So is she working?"

"Actually she just came in. Do you want me to go her?"

"That wont be necessary. But could you tell what time she gets out?"

"She's working till nine."

"Great. Thanks."

He quickly get out before Botan came back and saw him there. He knew there would be hell to pay if she saw him there. He didn't want to explain his presence here. Besides, there'd be plenty of time for that later.

**B/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/Y**

Botan quickly changed from her school uniform to her regular clothes. This has been an horrible week. Between avoiding Urameshi and not having her car, she was exhausted. She wasn't tired because of the latter but rather the former. The guy was everywhere she turned. He made it damn difficult to ignore him when he kept popping everywhere. But now that the week was over she was glad. She could have the weekend to think about things. She couldn't keep avoiding him forever. After all she was his tutor and she had to tutor him sometime. So the sooner she got over her grudge, the better off the both of them would be.

"Come on, B. we're going to be late for work." Hinageshi said.

"Coming."

She put her stuff in the back and went to join her friend in front. Before she could make it to the cash register, she was stopped by Jen.

"Hey, Jen."

"What didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend?"

"Because I don't have one."

"Then who was that hunk of a guy that just told me he was your boyfriend?"

"Hunk? Jen, what are you talking about? I don't have a boyfriend."

"But I just talk to him."

"I've get to get me some of that." Hinageshi said.

"Some of what?" Jen asked.

"Whatever you've been smoking."

"Shut up."

"I'm telling you, Jen. I don't have a boyfriend."

"Alright. Then how do you explain the guy I just talked to. He knew your name."

"Plenty of people know my name."

"Your full name."

"That doesn't prove anything." Hinageshi said.

"He said that you guys just started going out."

"Okay. So…what did my so-called boyfriend want?"

"He wanted to know what time you were working till."

"Did he say what his name was?"

"No but he had the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes I've ever seen."

"Brown eyes? Wait…did he have jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes, tall and muscular."

"Yeah! See you know who I was talking about."

"Yeah, I do. Wait till my hands on him, I'm going to kill him."

"So is he your boyfriend?" Jen asked.

"No." both Hinageshi and Botan screamed.

"Okay. I get it."

'What are you up too, Urameshi? It better not have anything to do with me.' she wondered. She knew it was up to something. She could just feel it.

Author's Note: By this time now, i'm sure u have realized that i have a little touble keeping my promises. That's what happen when u'r trying to write to many stories at once. So cut me some slack. You guys've been absolutely awesome and supportive. That's what keep me going. so leave me some reviews and tell me what u liked...or didn't and i'l try to accomodate as much as i can.


	5. Starting Over

_**Chapter Dedication**: this chapter's dedications are to **Mel A.T**, **Rosary**, **KitsuneGal**, **and VincentLover001**. I'm glad that my story causes you guys to love this pairing. And thanks to all my reviewers._

**Chapter IV: Starting Over Again….**

Yusuke was waiting in front of **_BANANA REPUBLIC ®_** fifteen minutes before Botan got out. He needed some time to think of what he was going to tell. He knew she wasn't going to be happy to see him especially if that girl he spoke to earlier told her he was looking for her. He had a feeling she did. After all, girls loved to gossip.

Somehow he needed to get on her good side. He wanted to apologize again for what he said and maybe this time she'd listen and perhaps forgive him. Okay, maybe she wouldn't go that far but he just wanted to make amends with her.

His cell phone's shrills broke his concentration and effectively pulled him out of Botanville. He flipped it opened and answered it.

"What are you doing?" Hiei said on the phone.

"Just waiting for something."

"You mean someone."

"Something liked that."

"You know stalking a legal offense, right."

"Shut up. I'm not stalking her."

"He said he's not stalking her." Hiei said.

"Who you talking to?"

"Kurama and Koenma."

"What are they doing at your house?"

"We're not my house."

"Then where are you, guys."

"Look on your left."

He looked. He didn't see them until he saw the cars lights flashed.

"Fuck, you guys were following me?"

"Get over yourself, Urameshi. We're coming from the music store when we saw your car."

"Oh."

"So you never did answer my question?"

"What question."

"Sorry, Romeo. Your lady has arrived."

"What?"

He didn't get an answer because Hiei hung up on him. Next time he raised hid head, he met face to face with amethyst eyes.

"Hey…" he said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Last time I check this was a public place." He said.

"So it is. But tell me, why were you looking for me earlier?"

"I…I wanted to say hi."

She straightened up since she was bent over on his window. She crossed her arms under her breasts.

"Okay, Urameshi. What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing. I don't want anything."

She nodded but still looked skeptic.

"Actually, there is something I want."

"What?"

"I wanted to apologize for what I said at the library.

"It's okay. We were both angry."

"But I shouldn't have said that. That was going too far."

She smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Not a problem."

"Well since you're here, can you drop me home?"

"Actually I was wondering if you'd like to hang out for a while."

"Hang out with you?"

"If you want."

"Sure. I'll guess that'd be fine."

"Cool. Get in."

She went around and got into the car. She dropped her bag in the back sit before fasting on her seatbelt.

"So where are we going."

"I thought we could get something to eat and get to know each other a little better."

"Alright."

He put the car in gear and drove away.

A few yards away, three figures were sitting in a car, observing our couple.

"Should we follow them?" The one in the passenger sit asked

"That wouldn't be nice." Said the one in the back.

"Who said we have to be nice." The one at the wheels said.

"Fine. Let's go. No matter I said you're still going to follow them."

"Damn right. Now let's go."

Yusuke and Botan drove to a restaurant not too far from where she worked. It was a fairly modest family restaurant. The atmosphere was welcoming and lively. They were seated immediately.

"So why did you tell Jen that you were my boyfriend?"

"Well, she kind of assumed. I just play along. That's the only way she would tell where you where."

She smiled.

"She believed you and thought I was lying when I told her you weren't my boyfriend. You're more like a stalker."

"Hey…" he feigned hurt.

She laughed. The waitress arrived soon after. She gave Yusuke an appreciative look before glancing at Botan.

"Good Evening. My name is Lisa. I'll be your waitress for tonight. Can I get you anything to drink while you look at the menu?"

"I'll have a coke." Yusuke said.

"And for you?" Lisa asked.

"A glass of milk, please."

"I'll get that for you."

She handed them the menu and disappeared in the back. They looked at it for a minute. By the time the waitress returned with their drink, they knew what they wanted. She ordered turkey, mash potato with gravy while he went for baby back ribs with fries. They placed their ordered and as soon as the waitress let, they engaged in conversation.

She told him about her parents' death and how her grandmother raised her. She told him about her friends and her life outside of school. In reciprocal, he told him about himself. He told her of the mischief he and his friends get into.

All through dinner, they laughed and talked as if they had been friends forever. They found it extremely comfortable to open up to each other and relaxed in each other company. If anyone from their school was to come to the restaurant and saw them they wouldn'tbelieve that this were Botan and Yusuke. Two people that couldn't stand each other but now they were laughing as if they were best friends.

In fact, three people who were witnessing this strange moment didn't believe it either. Just this morning Botan was avoiding Yusuke as if he was the black plague and now a few hours later, she's sitting, eating, and laughing with him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Tell me I'm seeing things." The spiky-haired one said.

"If I didn't see it with my own two eyes I wouldn't believe it either." The red head said.

"I'm still convinced there's something in that water." The brunet said, pushing his glass of water away from him.

"Well, let's go before they see us." The read head said.

"Yeah." His companions said.

Back to the couple, they were full and ready to leave. Due to his insistence, she let him pay for her dinner. He left a fifty dollar bill on the table. She was positive that they dinner didn't cost that much but she made no comment on it. If he want to spend his money, that's his business. They got back to his car. She gave him direction to her house and he drove her there. During the ride, they were silent. It wasn't an uncomfortable silent. It was more like they didn't need to say anything since they knew what the other was thinking about.

He arrived at her house. They both got out and he walked her to the porch.

"Thanks for the ride and dinner." She said.

"No problem. It was nice getting to know you."

"Likewise."

She kissed his cheeks.

"I'll see you later." She said.

"yeah, later."

She went inside and he got back in the car. The drive to his house was a blur. He was thinking of the kiss she gave him. It wasn't even a passionate kiss. It was only a peck on the cheek but still a kiss. He sighed dreamily before he realized what he was doing. He mentally slapped himself.

'**_What the hell am I thinking about? She's not interested in me like that and neither am I interested in her that way.'_** He told himself.

When he got home, after parking his car, he went straight to his home. He found two messages on his phone. One was from his football couch reminding that he had practice tomorrow morning at seven. The second was from Kuwabara asking him how his date went.

"It wasn't a date." He yelled at the phone.

He deleted the messages and undressed so he could shower.

**/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/Y**

Botan closed the door behind her. She toed off her shoes. She found her grandmother in the living room, reading a book.

"Hi, Grandma."

"Hey, Hun. How was your day?"

"Exhausting. I'm going to take shower."

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I already ate."

"Alright. Well I'm going to bed."

"G'night, Grandma."

"Night, Sweetie."

She put her book down and rose from the couch. After turning off the lamps, she moved pass her granddaughter and up the stairs. She stopped midway and turned to face Botan.

"Hinageshi wants to talk to you."

"Thanks."

In her room, she undressed and took a quick shower. Dressed in her pajamas, she flopped down on her bed and called Hinageshi.

"So how was your date?" Her friend asked when she picked the phone.

"What are you talking about?" Botan said.

"I saw you getting in Urameshi's car?"

"It wasn't a date. We just hang out for a while. He's a decent guy once you get to know him."

"Are we talking about the same guy you were cursing this morning?"

"I was mad at him. He apologized for that."

"So are you guys an item now."

"No. We're just...friends."

**Author's Note: So how am i doing. AmI going to fast with the story. Do i need tp slow down. Review and make me happy. I'll update sooner with more reviews.**


	6. Reverse Role

**_Chapter Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Linwe Jaganshi and Half Youkai Yusuke…._**

**Chapter V: Reverse Roles….**

Early Monday morning, Botan parked her car in the school parking lot. She had a meeting this morning with the members of the **NHS** at seven thirty and being the president she had to be there. She sighed and turned off the ignition. She got out of the car and retrieved her bag from the back seat. After locking it, she went straight to her locker. She dropped her book before she went to her meeting.

Her meeting ended fifteen minutes before her first class. She just grabbed her book and made her way to class. She felt giddy throughout the whole morning. It might have something to do with Yusuke and her being on good terms. They could almost be considered as friends now. She knew so much about him now. Well more than what her friends had told her. She knew about his friends, his families and his life. She was amazed that he had opened up to her so easily as if he knew he could trust her.

By the time lunch rolled around, she was almost hyperventilating. She feared she might faint with all this anticipation. She went directly to the library since she had her lunch with her. Yusuke was there, waiting. He greeted her with a smile; one she gladly returned.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi."

She dropped her back on the floor and took the seat facing him.

"I brought my lunch with me. I hope you don't mind if I eat."

"Not at all."

"Great."

"So what are we working on today?" He asked, cheerfully.

"I don't know. Whatever you want, I guess."

"Okay. I had to do some reading for Med Lit."

"What are you reading?"

"We just started reading Beowulf."

"Cool. So you want to talk about it."

"Sure."

So for the next forty-five minutes, they went over plot analysis, theme, characters and motifs. She was quite amazed by how much he knew. He proved that he was more than just brawn. She was impressed with him. He had some really great insight and ideas about the story even though he sympathized with Grendel instead of the Danes.

"Well, I think you get it."

He smiled.

"Well, our time is up. Did you have any questions?"

"Actually I have one."

"What?"

"What do you do for fun?"

"What?"

"What do you like to do for fun? I mean I like to skateboard on my spare time. I play video games and hang with my friends."

"Well I don't skateboard. I don't even know how to rollerblade."

"You don't."

She shook her head.

"What did you do when you were little?"

"Played with dolls and have tea parties."

He chuckled.

"Somehow you don't strike me as a girl who played with dolls and have tea parties."

"And why not?"

"I don't know. I can't just picture you doing that."

"Well I did play with dolls and have tea parties but that was until I was five."

"So what did you between the age of five and seventeen?"

"I learn Martial Arts."

"You know martial arts?"

"Yes. My grandma taught me."

"That's so cool. I do martial arts, too."

"Maybe we should have a fight and test our skills." She proposed.

"I hold to that."

She smiled. The bell chose that moment to ring.

"Well, I'll see you later." She said.

"Sure."

She made it as far as the library door before he called her back.

"What?"

"What size are your feet?"

"Six. Why?"

"Just wondering."

She shrugged it off as curiosity. Though why he would want to know what size her feet were, she couldn't say.

* * *

Friday came around sooner than expected not that he was complaining. He had plans for the weekend that he absolutely couldn't wait to start. Yup this was going to be the best weekend yet. He just had to wait for the school day to be over. After parking his car, he went to his locker and retrieved the books he needed for the day. He didn't have first period. That's usually when he had team meeting and today he didn't have one so he was free to do whatever he wanted. He could either work out in the gym or take a nap. He decided on the former since he was feeling restless this morning. He needed to do something physical to get rid of this excess energy. He was too excited about his plans for later.

He dragged himself to the gym. He was going to walk straight to weight training room when he caught a flash of blue and he only knew one person with hair in that shade of blue. He turned and sure enough there she was. He smiled and waved at her. He was well aware of the sudden whispering and girls gapping at him but he paid them no mind. He was only interested in one girl and the said was jogging toward him.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi yourself. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to the gym. Don't you have class this period"

"Not on Fridays."

"Oh."

"Well I won't keep you then."

She turned to leave.

"Wait. I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"There's something I want to show you. Can you meet me after school?"

"Sure."

"Great. I'll see you later then."

"Yeah! See ya."

He then left to go to his previous destination but not before he overheard the other girls questioning Botan. He smirked.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. And since he didn't have to meet with Botan today, he went to the cafeteria to meet with his friends. He found all the way in the back of the room. Definitely not their usual table.

"What are you guys doing all the way back here?" He asked.

"Change of scenery." Kurama said.

"What are you doing here?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah! Don't you have tutoring?" Kuwabara added.

"Usually but not today."

"So where have you been. You can even see you unless you make an appointment." Kurama asked.

"Sorry guys. I haven't been doing anything really."

"Except daydream about thatBotan." Hiei said.

"Speaking of which. How was your date? You never told me." Kuwabara asked.

"It wasn't a date. We were just hanging out."

"Could have fooled us." Hiei said.

"Yeah! You should have seen yourself. You guys were talking as if you have been best friends forever." Kurama said.

"Wha…how did you…"

"It doesn't matter but tell us what is going between you two." Koenma asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You like her, don't you?" Hiei said.

"Who? Botan?"

"Don't be coy." Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Well…it's complicated."

"How so?" Kuwabara asked.

"I mean she's a nice a girl and all."

"Nice? Do you mean nice "nice" or great-set-of-tits-and-ass nice." Hiei snickered.

"Hiei."

"What? She's hot."

"Don't you have a thing for Shizuru?"

"Shut up."

"Oh? So I can't talk about your love life but you can dissect mine."

"Anyway, have you seen Keiko?"

"No why?"

"She was looking for you."

"Do you know what she wanted?"

"She wanted to know if you wanted to hang out after school."

"I can't. I already made plans."

"With Botan?"

"Well it does involve her."

"Okay, hold on. What exactly are you guys?" Keonma asked.

"What?"

"Are you a couple?" Kuwabara asked.

"No."

"Best friends?" Kurama said.

"Not quite."

"Friends with benefits." Koenma added.

"No."

"Fuck Buddies."

"Hiei. Shut up."

"What I was only asking."

"We're not friends with benefits nor a couple. We're not best friends either. And we're definitely not fuck buddies."

"Then what are you?" They all asked simultaneously.

"We're just friends."

"Not for long." Hiei smirked.

"Zip it."

"Bite me."

"You know I don't swing that way."

"Are you calling me gay?"

"Maybe am I. I've seen the way you stare at Kurama."

"Please don't drag into this." Kurama said with a bright blush adorning his cheeks.

"Let's get something straight, you ass. First of all, I'm straighter than a one-eighty degree angle. Secondly, even if I was gay, I wouldn't go for Kurama."

""Hey, what's wrong with me."

"You're too girly."

They burst out laughing, Kurama blushed and pouted.

"And besides, I have my eyes on Shizuru's tight little ass."

"Guys, don't talk my sister like that. It's quite disturbing and gross." Kuwabara said.

"You're disturbing and gross."

"Asshole."

"Shit-head."

"Dickhead."

"At a least I have a dick."

"So do I."

"I wonder sometimes…In second thought, I don't want to know. I don't want to have any nightmare tonight."

They laughed. Yeah! That's the kind of relationship they had with each other. They could bash the other as much as they want but they know that they meant nothing by it. Lord help the fool that dare treated one of them that way. Well, let's just say they'd need forensic science to identify the body when they were done with it.

The rest of the lunch period passed with Hiei and Kuwabara swapping insults and the rest of them just talking.

**B/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/Y**

Botan went outside as soon as she had dropped her books in her locker and said goodbye to her friends. Yusuke had said that he wanted to show her something. She had no idea what it was and she was excited. She was glad she had left her car at home. Well it was more like because her grandma had it since hers was in the shop. She couldn't wait to see what he wanted to show her.

He came out a few minutes later with his friends. They didn't pay her much attention besides a few smiles and nods. The one with the spiky black hair just smirked at her as if he knew something she didn't know. She returned it with a roll of her eyes. He smiled cynically at her. They say their goodbyes and left them.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"To my house. That's where the thing I want to show you is."

"I guess."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to murder you or anything of that sort."

"Well that's comforting." She said sarcastically.

He smiled.

"Come on. Get in."

She hoped in his car. It was the same one he had given her a ride in last weekend. It was black **Porsche**. She was no expert on car even she could tell that it was worth quite a lot of money and it was pretty nice.

"I like your car." She said.

"Humph…it's alright. Wait till you see my next car."

"You're getting another one."

"Well, my dad is buying it."

"Why? This one looks fine to me."

"We made a deal."

"A deal."

"Yeah. Graduate high school and get into college and I can have a new car."

"What kind of car are you getting?"

"A Salleen."

"Oh. Why?"

"I couldn't find anything more expensive that I liked."

"How much does it cost?"

"Half a million."

"Half a million?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you crazy? What would you need to spend that much money on a stupid car?"

"It's not just some stupid car. It's a Saleen S7 Twin Turbo. The fastest and the most expensive car in the world."

"I get that but what I don't get is why you want it so badly."

"Because my dad is paying for it. It's not as if he can't afford it."

She sighed. She would never understand men and their ridiculous obsession with cars.

"So what do you want to show me?" She asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled.

"Can you give a hint?"

"Ummm…it's blue and silver."

"Blue and silver?"

What could that possibly be? She would just have to wait to see. And it looked as if she didn't have to wait too long. They neared the gate and he punched a code in the security pad and the gate slid opened.

"My parents are a bit paranoid." He said.

And they had every reason to be. From what she knew about Yusuke Urameshi, he was filthy rich. Money meant nothing to him and he threw it away as if it was paper. He didn't flaunted it in other's faces but the things he had and what he did showed that he had money.

His house was humongous. Well it was a mansion after all. It was surrounded by lush grass and other lawn decorations. The garden was full with all kind of flowers. She could tell that it cost a fortune to maintain such a beautiful garden.

"Do you want me to give you a tour of the house first or show you your surprise?"

"I'd like a tour of the house."

"Okay. I have to park my car out back. Dad would bitch if I leave it here."

She smiled. He rounded the house where the garage was located. He parked the car and they both got out. There were other car in the garage but they were antique cars. Things you would see in a car museum instead of on the streets.

"Are those your father's?" she asked.

"Those are mine. Actually everything in this garage is mine. Dad's cars are on the other side of the house."

"These antique cars are yours?"

"Yep. I brought them then repaired them."

"You repaired them yourselves?"

"Yeah. You sound surprise."

"I am. I've never heard of a millionaire mechanic before."

"Well, I love working on cars especially antique ones."

"Wow."

"Come on, I'll show you the rest of the house. There's not that much to see, really."

It was a good that she didn't take his words for it because his idea of 'not much' differed greatly from hers. He showed her around the outside before they went it. There was the pool and the tennis/basketball court in the back of the house. Inside, he showed the basement with all his gaming system.

"Jin would have loved this." She whispered.

"Who's he?"

"My friend. He loved everything technology-related."

Their next stop was the mini theater, then the library, the family room, the kitchen, the dining room. Their last stop was his bedroom. It was every teenage boy fantasy. It was painted in forest green. The walls were adorned with posters of rock bands, half naked models, favorite athletes and an extreme sport posters. Pictures of himself, his friends and family decorated the nightstands, the dresser, and his desk. The desk in question was occupied by a computer with a LCD monitor. The wall on the opposite side, facing his bed, was the entertainment system. A flat screen TV was attached to the wall. Underneath it, the DVD player, the radio, his Xbox, Playstation2, and a game cube. There was a couch right in front of it. And lastly was his bed. It was big enough to fit four Yusukes. It was covered in pale green satin sheets and a dark green duvet with mountains of pillows. All in all, his room was gorgeous, if you take out the naked models. And no, she wasn't jealous.

"Your room is awesome."

"Thanks. Come on I want to show you your surprise."

He took her hand and dragged her outside while she pretended that the tingling down her spine was due to her anxiousness of seeing the surprise. They went back to the garage and he retrieved a box from a shelf and handed it to her. She shook to see what it was. It was a little heavy. She put it down and opened. She gasped.

"What's all this for?" She asked.

"What do you think?"

Inside the box were rollerblades, helmet, and protective pads. And they were silver and blue.

"You said that you didn't know how to rollerblade so I thought I could teach you."

"You bought these for me?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know what to say."

"A thank-you would be nice."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Put them on."

"Do you mind if I change in my gym clothes. I don't think I can rollerblade in a skirt."

"Sure. I'll leave you to it."

He picked up a skateboard that was lying around and left. She quickly changed into her gym shorts and tank top. She put on her pad and helmet. She sat down and put on her rollerblades. Standing up was a different matter even though she was holding on to his car.

"Yusuke." She called.

He came to her call.

"A little help."

He took her hand and helped her up.

"Come on, follow me."

"I can't move. I'll fall."

"No you want. Just go slow."

She nodded.

"Put your arms out. It'd help with your balance."

She did as he asked.

"Stay put. I'll get my rollerblades."

She leaned against his car and wait while he pulled on his blades.

"Come on."

He took her hand and led her outside.

"Don't worry. I'll lead you."

He took her hands and led her around a few times till she was able to stand on her own.

"Try moving on your own."

She took a hesitant step then second. Suddenly a car pulled up. Yusuke stopped to look while Botan continued to move on her own.

"Hey Yusuke." Someone in the car yelled.

"Hey, Hiei. What's up?"

The car stopped and the one called Hiei came out.

"What are you...?"

A scream interrupted him. They both turned in time to see Botan flying down the little ramp. It wasn't that big of a hill but it was enough for her to gain speed.

"Oh! Shit." He said.

He left Hiei and raced down the hill.

"Yusuke." She yelled.

"I'm coming."

He raced passed and caught her arms which in turn send them tumbling in the ground. Yusuke had somehow ended below her and that's how Hiei found them.

"Uh…you guys okay."

"Just peachy." He said.

"Uh…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Koenma's having a party and he wanted to know if you're coming."

"You know I'm gonna be there."

"Great. I guess I'll see you later."

"Sure."

"Oh! Bring your friend." He smirked.

Botan who was still lying on Yusuke blushed.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I thought I was going to die." She said.

"Oh! Come on."

"I was so scared."

"Sorry I lost track of you."

"It's okay."

"What do you say we get something to eat then try again?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**Author's Note**: this chapter is the longest I've written. Hope you liked it. And remember the more reviews the sooner I'll update. My ego could use a boost.

If you want to see pictures of the things he brought her and pics of his toys, visit my scrapbook. The link is in my bio. Please.

**FYI, I have nothing against Homosexuals. A few of my friends are homosexuals and they are the best people I know. And they are fucking hilarious.**


	7. Dirty Dancing

**Chapter Dedication**: This is dedicated to **_Hiei's Ice Maiden_** and **_Roberto Perez_**

**Chapter VI: Dirty Dancing….**

It'd be rude if she didn't go. That's what Botan kept telling herself as she finished her makeup. She had already said that she would be there so she couldn't chicken out now. And besides Yusuke said he would pick her up. She glanced at the clock. It was already twenty of nine. Yusuke would be there in twenty minutes.

Once she was done with her makeup, she went to find something to wear. After turning her closet upside down, she decided on a black mini skirt and a ribbed tube top. She put on her slip on sandals. She quickly sprayed herself with a perfume. Botan checked her appearance making sure that she looked alright. She fluffed her hair up a bit, giving her blue curls a bit more volume.

"Well, that's as good as it's going to get." She said to herself.

And even she wanted to change anything; she couldn't because she heard the doorbell rang and her grandma calling for her.

"Botan, your date is here."

"Coming." She yelled.

_He's not my date_, she said to herself.

Botan got her keys and cell phone and ran downstairs. Sure enough, Yusuke was there in all his glory. He looked quite dashing. He was wearing baggy blue jeans with black DC shoes, a white Abercrombie shirt underneath a dark blue button-down shirt. His hair looked as if he had just rolled out of bed. She itched to run her fingers through the soft strands.

"Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah!"

He opened the door while she said goodbye to her grandma. She was expecting Yusuke to have his black Porsche but instead a sleek black motorcycle was waiting for them outside.

"That's yours?" she asked.

He nodded and handed her a helmet.

"This is going to ruin my hair."

"Don't worry. I'm sure it'd be fine."

She rolled her eyes. When they got to Koenma, the party was just getting started. People were starting to come in.

They spent the majority of the time hanging with his friends. She found that they were easy-going. Hiei was the sarcastic if not slightly sadistic one, Kuwabara was a gentleman and very open, Koenma was the reserve and sometimes funny type, and Kurama was also a gentleman and very polite. And of course Yusuke was the royal bad-ass of the group. Around ten, the party was at his peak. Hiei excused himself since he was the DJ and Yusuke dragged her to the dance floor.

Botan breathed deeply as she let Yusuke led her to the dance floor. She was rather nervous and her heart was beating at three-hundred miles an hour. She took another deep breath and forced herself to relax. This was Yusuke. Why was she getting so work up anyway. It was just a dance. Nothing more. They reached the floor and started dancing. It was a fast pace song so they wasn't that much physical contact. The song ended and was followed by silence then the DJ, whom was Hiei, spoke in the microphone.

"Alright, you guys, this the part we like to call bump and grind. So get your girl to the dance floor and do your thing. Ladies, shake what your mama gave ya, and guys…just try to keep up."

The crowd erupted in laughter.

"Alright then, let's get this show on the road."

She watched as the room turned into a night club. The lights were turned off except for the multicolored bulbs. They didn't provide that much illumination.

"And this song goes out to all the ladies."

The song that came up didn't surprise her. It was '**_My Hips Don't Lie'_** by Shakira and Wyclef Jean Yusuke pulled her toward him.

"Come on, dance with me." He whispered.

She shivered involuntarily. His voice sounded so husky. Ormaybe she was just overreacting. She tried to focus on just dancing with him even though inside, she was giddy to be his arms and to be dancing so close to him. For the reminder of the song, she moved in perfect synch with him. She loved the way he moved against her and the way she fit against him.

They danced several songs together. She was a little breathless and sweaty. She decided that she'd dance one last dance before she put and stop to it. The next song was called **_'dirty dancing'_** by **BEP**. She relaxed against him, closed her eyes and let the music carried her away. They were both so lost into each other that they didn't notice that they had an audience or the fact the song described their movements perfectly. Hands were roaming all over each other's bodies. Lips were brushing against salty skin. By the time the song ended, they were both hot and **_very_** bothered.

They were brought out of their little world by Hiei.

"Shit, that was hot."

Botan's eyes flew opened and she finally took notice of everyone around her whose eyes were fixed on her and her partner.

"Any chance for an encore." Hiei said.

Botan blushed furiously and tried to hide her face against Yusuke's chest.

"Well that was interesting. Why do you say we gave them a big round of applause?"

The crow roared with applause. A few wolf whistles were heard. Botan blushed harder. While he was preoccupied, glaring at his friend, Botan fled from the room. She should have know that she wouldn't be able to escape him because he followed her. He found her in the hall.

"Botan, wait."

"I don't know what came over me. This is so not me. I don't do things like this." She rambled on.

He caught her arm and whirled her around to face him. His face was so close. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her but that was ridiculous. Yusuke would never kiss her even though they just had dry sex on the dance floor. He wouldn't kiss her. A kiss was just too intimate. He wouldn't kiss her because he didn't feel anything for her, right? Then why was his face getting closer to hers. Her answer was the brush of his lips against hers. The kiss was soft and sweet. But it deepened quickly. He pushed her against the wall and plundered the sweet cavern of her mouth. She was taken aback by the intensity of it. She didn't know a kiss could feel like this. Sure she had read about it in her romance novels, but they didn't prepared her for Yusuke's kiss. Just the guy himself was more than enough. The kiss was raw with passion and something deeper. They didn't broke till air became a necessity.

She felt his hands moving under her shirt but she made no move to stop him. She was in too deep. Instead, she guided her hands under his white shirt. His skin felt soft. It was like hard steel covered with soft silk. His abdomen muscles rippled under her touch. She felt him shivered. His hands continued to move lower on her body. He cupped her buttocks and kneaded the soft globes. She moaned against his neck.

He licked the sensitive shell of her ear before sucking the lobe in his mouth. Good thing she wasn't wearing any earrings or he might have swallowed it. He felt Botan tilting her head back, giving him more access to her milky throat. He accepted her invitation by raining kisses all over the exposed flesh. Her skin tasted sweet with a hint salt from sweating. He didn't mind it much. And besides he liked sweet and sour sauce. Not that he was saying that she tasted like sweet and sour sauce. Oh no. She was much sweeter.

He was brought back to reality when her hand brushed against his nipple. He moaned and she hesitated. Oh! No, don't stop now. He kissed her again. Slowly this time. He took his time to explore her mouth and let his hands get acquainted with her backside. He wondered how long she'd let him do this. How long before she returned to her senses and put a stop to this little piece of heaven. Realizing that it could be any minutes, he went back to kissing her for all his worth. He didn't get far before they were interrupted.

"Yusuke, where are…"

Botan froze. Yusuke reluctantly pulled away and glared at the intruder which happened to be Koenma. He let of go Botan which proved to be a mistake since she bolted out.

"I'll tell the others you're busy." Koenma said then left.

"Damn it. He just had to fucking interrupt."

He ran after Botan. He found walking in circle, talking to herself.

"Botan."

She didn't face him. He could tell she was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I've never done anything like this before."

"Wow, for a rookie, you sure are good at it."

"Yusuke."

"Sorry. But I'm serious. You're one hell of kisser."

"Well, thanks."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

She nodded. She still looked at him.

"Can you look at me? I swear I'm not going to pounce on you."

She smiled.

"You couldn't even if you tried."

"Oh, really. Is that a challenge?"

She cocked her head.

"Would you like to test that theory?"

"I rather not.

"I thought so." He said with a smirk.

"You jerk. You're enjoying this."

She punched him amiably.

"You're just so easy to get work up."

She did the only mature thing that came to mind. She blew him a raspberry. He chuckled and handed her a helmet. The ride home passed without any accident and he dropped her in front of her house, he didn't try to kiss her. He waved goodbye and left. She tried not to acknowledge the feeling of disappointment in her heart.

**B/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/YB/Y**

Third period found Yusuke in the school gym beating up a pretty banged up punching bag. He didn't get a wink of sleep lat night. Every time, he closed his eyes, all he could see was long strands of blue hair, big amethyst eyes, rosy and very kissable lips and body hot enough that could make the most pious monk hot and bothered. He didn't like Botan that way. In fact, he couldn't stand her. Sure she was nice and he'd be lying if he said she was pretty. But she wasn't the type of girl he usually went after. He liked his women to be fun not as uptight as she was. And besides, he preferred redheads, and sometimes brunettes. He didn't like blue-haired and amethyst-eyed nerds. The very idea went against everything stated the unwritten rules of popular kids. That was the first rule.

_**Thou shall not fell in love with the have-nots. (I.E. Nerds, socially challenges freaks (I.E punks and Goths) and geeks).**_

So what the hell was he doing by getting involved with Botan? Okay, they weren't totally involved but he has to put a stop to this before she started reading too much into this. What happened last night was a moment was madness. It should have never happen. He must have had too much alcohol last night. That would explain his behavior. He just had to explain things to her and clear the air of any misconception on her part. Yes, that's what he'd do. With that resolve, he stopped what he was doing to catch his breathe. It's about lunchtime now and he was promised to meet up with the guys.

After he took a quick shower to get rid of the sweat, he headed to the cafeteria. He was in luck because Botan was coming from the opposite direction. With her was Hagiri Kaname. He was a popular guy also but not as popular as Yusuke and his crew. People often confused them though Yusuke couldn't see how that was possible. Maybe because they had the same color hair and was about the same height and built. He was on the basketball team with Kurama and the student called him Sniper for some reason. Anyway, he couldn't stand the guy. But more importantly, what the hell was he doing with Botan. He didn't know they were friends. Then again, he didn't know a lot of things about Botan.

"Hi, Yusuke."

"Hey. Mind if I talk to you? Alone?"

She looked at Sniper then back at him.

"Sure." She then said to Sniper. "I'll see you later, Hagiri."

"Sure."

They waited till Sniper was out of earshot before they said anything.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"About last night."

"Oh! What about it?"

"I wanted to apologize. It shouldn't have happened. I mean I don't like you like that…and I got carried away last night and things went too far than I intended."

"I see."

"You know it's best if we put a stop to this before things get complicated and we end up in a bigger mess."

"You're right. This is for the best."

"I'm glad you understand."

"Sure. No problem."

"So…we're still friends?"

"Of course."

She smiled and he relaxed bit.

"Great. I'll see you later then."

"Actually, do you mind if we cancelled our meeting today. I have something to do after school."

They had changed their meeting time to after school so they could have their lunch period to hang out with their friends.

"Sure, that'd be fine. I don't have anything important to do for my classes."

"Thanks."

"No prob. See ya."

"Yeah, see ya."

Botan didn't have anything important to do after school. She just didn't want to face Yusuke. She knew it was for the best that they didn't get involve with each other. But that that mean that it hurt any less.

**Author's Note: Hi Guys, I know you've all missed me and that's why you're going to leave a ton or reviews.**

**SIGH A girl can dream, can't she?**


	8. Reminiscing Past

**Chapter Dedication: This chapter and update is dedicated to Nichelle. Happy Belated Birthday. I did try to update by your birthday but I couldn't. So Sorry.**

Chapter VII: Reminiscing Past

Botan folded a pair of skinny jeans and put them on the display shelf with the other ones. She then picked up another one from the box and started folding it. She had been at this for the past thirty minutes. It was around eleven on a Saturday morning. She much rather be in bed or hanging out with her friends than be at work folding jeans. The store was totally deserted. A few costumers came in from time to time. Since she, Hinageshi and the two other girls that were working weren't busy, the manager had put them on stocking duty.

"Hey, B" Hina said.

Hinageshi was balancing a stack of cropped tees in one hand and a box in the other. Botan could barely see the top of her red head.

"Hey, Hina."

"Could you give me a hand? I can't really see where I'm going."

Botan smiled and took some of the shirts from her.

"Where are you taking these?"

"In front. Where the purses are."

She followed Hina to the front of the store.

"So are you still giving Yusuke the cold shoulder?"

"I'm not giving him the cold shoulder?"

"So what do you call what you're doing to him?"

"I'm not doing anything to him. We decided that it'd be better if we didn't get involved with each other?"

"Better for whom? You've been miserable since last weekend."

"I'm not miserable. We just thought it'd be better for everyone. We're not the same people. We have different views and values…"

"Hate to break it to ya but so does everyone else. I don't see what the problem is."

"A relationship between Yusuke and I would never work. We hate each other."

"So you're pissed because he broke up with you and you want to punish him."

"I'm not punishing anyone and he didn't break up with me. We weren't even dating."

"But you wanted to. I mean anyone can see that you wanted more than that brief relationship that you guys had."

"What? I don't want Yusuke. The guy has the …"

"Most gorgeous body…"

"Biggest ego. Not to mention, how…"

"Filthy rich he is."

"Self-centered. He's arrogant, narcissistic and.…"

"Everything you ever wanted in a man."

"Uh? Would you stop interrupting?"

"I'm just saying that you guys are madly attracted to each other."

"I'm…Uh…Oh! Forget it. No matter what I say, you won't believe me anyway."

"That's because I'm right. Why don't you just ask him out?"

"The same reason you don't ask Hiei out?"

"Well, that's different."

"How so?"

"Hiei doesn't like me. I don't think he even know I exist. But you on the other hand, Yusuke know you exist and he definitely want you and you want him too."

"Tell you what, when you ask Hiei out, I'll ask Yusuke out."

Botan smiled smugly. She had definitely won this round. There was no way Hinageshi would agree to that.

"Okay," Hina said.

"What?"

"I said okay. I'll ask him out."

"But you can't."

"Why not?"

"Well…because…you just can't, okay?"

"Are you chickened out on me?"

"I'm not. I…I just can't ask Yusuke out."

"Well, you shouldn't have made a bet then."

Hinageshi put away the last shirt and picked up the empty hangers from the floor. She gave Botan a sly smile.

"Thanks for the help, B."

"Wait…"  
Her manager ran up to her and stopped her from going after Hinageshi.

"Botan, I have a job for you."

"What is it? We're done stocking the shelves."

"That's not it. Could you finish the window display in front? I need to run to the bank before it closes."

"Yeah! Sure."

"Thanks. You're a doll."

By then, Hina was already out of sight. She was a little miffed that Hina thought she wanted Yusuke, Ha! She couldn't care less about that bastard. He could be on fire and she wouldn't piss on him so why would she want to go out with him? And why was she wasting her precious time thinking about him when she had work to do?

**Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B**

"Young master? Are you awake?"

Yusuke heard the voice from underneath the pillow that was covering his head. He didn't want to wake up. He was just about to go back to sleep when his door flew opened and banged against the wall.

"Oh, for God's sake, Yusuke. Wake up. It's already noon."

He grumbled but moved the pillow to glare at his mother.

"What do you want, mom?"

Atsuko glared back at her son. He was reclining against the headboard and rubbing sleep from his eyes. The gesture reminded her when he was a sweet little boy. Now her almost-eighteen year old son was nothing like his two-year old self. He was bitter, and selfish. He didn't seem to care about anything, well other than his friends and these antique cars he collected. She often wondered what happened during the course of his young life that made him changed so much. He barely talked to her and his father. He avoided them at any cost. She could barely remember the last time they sat down and ate a meal together as a family. He was always busy or out with his friend. And when he was around, he ate in his room or the gaming center downstairs. He would rather eat with the servants than her and Raizen.

Although she couldn't blame him. His father and she hasn't been that involved in his life. Oh! They care for him. They love him very much. He was their only son after all but they were always busy with other things.

She was only twenty-two when she gave birth to Yusuke. At the time, she didn't want to be a mom. She was young, and wanted to be with her friends and enjoy her life. Her husband was struggling to get his company out of bankruptcy. Yusuke's grand-father had made a mess out the company and was expecting his son to pick up after him. As a result, Yusuke was left to be raised by the servants. Understandingly, he had grown closer to them than his own parents. He talked to them a whole lot more than he ever did to her and Raizen. By the time she realized her mistake and wanted to set things right, it was already too late. Yusuke was all grown up and didn't want to accept any excuses she and Raizen could offer. For a while, she realized that she was jealous of the servants. As absurd as it sounded, it was the truth. She couldn't stand that her precious son cared more for the lowly servants than he did for his own mother. She wanted to fire them all but Yusuke wouldn't allow it.

"Did you want something, _**mother**_? Or are you just going to stare at me all day?"

She resented it when he called her '_Mother'_. She hated the word so badly because of the tone he said it with. It was full of cynicism, and resentment. Yusuke was well aware of the effect it evoked in her. But today was a new day. She wasn't going to let that little word get under her skin. She wanted her son forgiveness and she wasn't going to get it just by sitting here and doing nothing.

"Yes, actually," she said.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me today."

He arched his eyebrow.

"You're kidding right," he said.

"Of course not."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason? Is there something wrong with a mother wanting to have lunch with her only son?"

"Yeah! If I was any other son and if you were any other mother then no but it's us. We don't do lunch. We don't socialize with each other. You stay out of my life and I stay out of yours. Just like you wanted, _**mother**_."

A pained expression crossed her face but she didn't let Yusuke see it. She just left the room.

"I'm going to shower. Aki, please get some clothes ready for me," he said to the servant.

"Hai, Young Master."

"How many times do I have to tell to call me Yusuke?"

"But…Young…"

"My name is Yusuke. You, of all people should know that."

"Hai, Yusuke."

He laughed and kissed the old woman on her forehead. Aki, short for Akira, has been taking care of Yusuke since he was a baby. She was twenty-four when she starter working for his parents. A year later, his mother dumped him on her to care for. She knew him better than anyone else. She was always there for as long as he could remember, and she was the one that always gave him the support he always wanted from his parents. Whenever something was bothering him, she was the first to know. To him, she was his mother. She was there more often than his biological mother ever was. She had raised and made him the person he was today. Well, she did a better job than the mess he was today, but that was his own doing. It wasn't anything she did wrong. It was just his stubborn streak, and teenage rebellion.

He left Aki in his room and, went to the bathroom. He wasn't quite awake yet so a shower was exactly what he needed at the moment. Although, his mother's behavior perplexed him a bit. She had been acting out of character a lot lately. Wanting to know where he was? What he was doing and with whom? She was concerned about him a whole lot more too. Going out of her way to get him to be in the same room with her and his father. But he never let that happen. He didn't want to be with them. They didn't want him when he was little so they shouldn't want him now when he didn't need them.

All of his friends have great relationship with their parents especially Kurama. Hiei was indifferent to most of things but even he would spent time with his parents and his sister, especially when he wanted something from them. The same could be said for Kuwabara and Koenma. So why couldn't he have the same? It was probably because they put a whole lot more of themselves into it then he was willing to share with his parents.

When he got out of the shower, his bed was made and all of his dirty cloths were picked up from the floor. His room was cleaned and an outfit was laid out on the bed for him.

"Guess I haven't grown up much. I still need someone to dress me," he thought, wryly.

The outfit Aki chose was a blue and white stripes shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans. He chose his own underwear and socks. He dressed, brushed his hair, and then put on just a bit of cologne. He slipped on his white and blue DCs, and headed downstairs for brunch. He met with Aki in the kitchen. She was bustling around the kitchen making him something to eat. Normally the cook would do it, but he was out getting groceries for the week. Yusuke quickly noticed that she wasn't making eye contact with him. Usually, she would welcome with a smile, or an affectionate gesture.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

She turned around wiping her hands on her apron, looking everywhere but at him.

"Mad? What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Well, it might have something too do with you not making any eye contact."

She sighed and walked over to him."

"Sweetie, I'm not mad at you but I am disappointed in you," she said.

"Why'd I do?"

"The way you treat your mother."

He opened his mouth to respond but she cut him off.

"I know where you're coming from and I understand. However, she is trying to make it up to you but when you won't give her the time of day. You're making it very difficult for her."

He sat down at the table. She was right even though he didn't want to admit it. His mother was trying, and he's been a total ass to her.

"I know I should be more receptive but I'm not ready to forgive them yet."

She nodded and patted his shoulder. She then put a plate of scramble eggs, sausage, and buttered toast in front of him. While he ate, she got him a glass of orange juice then sat down with him.

"So what tell me about that young lady you were seeing," she said.

"I'm not seeing anyone."

"What about the girl you brought here last week?"

"Botan?"

"Is that her name?"

"I think that's Botan. Other than Keiko, she's the only girl I've ever brought here."

"So do you like her?"

He blushed and almost choked on a piece of sausage. She laughed wholeheartedly.

"Well…it's kind of complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it really."

"Uh! What's this? The great player Yusuke is having a hard getting a girl to go out with him."

Her eyes were full of mirth. And as much as he tried, he couldn't stay mad at her.

"It's not like that. It's…she's different, you know. She's not like any other girl I've ever met before."

"Different from Keiko?"

"Definitely different from Keiko. She just as smart and just as beautiful. Although, her attitude could use some adjustment."

"So I'm guess, she's not taking any of your crap." Aki asked.

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

Aki laughed.

"It's hard to believe that the Urameshi charm doesn't work on her."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Well, it's not everyday I got to see pining over a girl," she laughed.

"Pining? I'm not pinning. I could care less about the ice princess."

"Are you sure about that?"

He couldn't look at her when he answered. He knew she could tell when he was lying and he was definitely lying.

"Well, maybe I'm interested but it's not as if anything's going to happen between us," he said.

"Why not? Doesn't she like you?"

"I don't know. She never gave me the in impression that she was interested in me either."

"Well, I'm sure thing will work out. You can charm the knickers off a banshee."

He blushed.

"I'm not that much a womanizer, you know."

"Never said you were," she stood up. "Just that you enjoy them. Got that from your father."

He snorted.

"Well, I need to run a few errands. What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Thinking about it. I might hang out with the guys later thought."

She nodded.

"Thanks for breakfast, Aki."

She waved him out of the kitchen and Yusuke made his way to the basement. Since he had no pressing plans, he thought he could play some videogames to pass the time. In second thought, it's probably better if he went to the mall. At least Botan might be there.

**Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B********Y********B**

Botan got out of work at one. She said goodbye to Hinageshi since she was working till three. They still haven't finished their talk about Yusuke but that could wait until later. She decided to walk around the mall before she went home. Her mother wasn't there, and her friends were working. There weren't any point of going home to an empty house. She walked through the mall, stopping every now and then making small purchases. And then she heard it. That unmistakable voice calling her name. She turned around, and came face to face with Yusuke.

"Hello, tutor," he smirked.

"Hello, Student."

**Author's Note: I know this chapter wasn't as exciting as you were expecting but it's needed to for the plot. Summer vacation is coming soon so I'll be able to update more often. So let's all hope.**

**A favor from my reader, I have a poll on my site (Visit my profile for the link) if you guys could go and vote, I'll really appreciated it. Maybe that'd be incentive more me to update more often (hint).**


End file.
